


say the name, seventeen!

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 2015 Mnet Asian Music Awards, Fluff, Gen, Idk I just felt like writing this, Jihoon-centric, Light Angst, Memories, OT13 - Freeform, and jihoon getting emotional once they return to the dorms, and jihoon's pov of everything, and memories of the trainee days, basically seventeen winning the rookie award at mama, dONT DENY IT, emotional jihoon is the best jihoon, if you don't want seventeen to win the rookie award then fIGHT ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And the winner of the 2015 MAMA Rookie Award is... Seventeen!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"And the winner of the 2015 MAMA Rookie Award is... Seventeen!"

Silence. There's a faint buzz nagging Jihoon in the corner of his brain, then a roar of applause filling his eardrums. He can see Seungcheol standing with a stunned, proud look dancing across his features, and he's ushering the members onstage to receive the award. Jeonghan and Jisoo are clapping in unmasked joy, Soonyoung and Seokmin bowing towards the crowd, Junhui and Minghao mumbling in their homeland's language with one another, Wonwoo and Mingyu are jostling each other playfully as they climb up the steps, and Seungkwan is tearing up already while helping Hansol guide a shocked Chan to his place in line. 

Everything is a blur, and somehow Jihoon manages to work himself into his own place in Seventeen's lineup. He pats Chan's back gently as he feels the younger boy trembling in a mixture of excitement and nerves. He can hear Seungcheol rattling off names of designers, makeup artists and hair stylists, managers, sunbaes and the like, faltering as he mentions family. Seungcheol passes the microphone to Jihoon, who thanks the fans for their undying love and support, which calls forward a second storm of screams. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Jihoon finds Soonyoung wiping at his eyes secretly before mustering up a strong front and smiling. Seokmin punches the other's arm playfully, pointing teasingly at the older's tears while facing the audience. He can imagine what must be running through Soonyoung's head: the many choreographies he had spent weeks planning out, member by member, had been eyecatching enough for them to be recognized. Junhui is making comments in fluid Chinese with an arm slung over Minghao's shoulder, waving at the fans with his trademark greasy grin. Seungkwan is sobbing into Hansol's shoulder, and Jihoon being right beside them can hear Hansol muttering lightheartedly about Seungkwan's smoky eyeshadow smearing his suit. 

Jeonghan and Jisoo, being two of the oldest, are holding their share of waterworks in and continuously dipping their heads in gratitude. Wonwoo seems to have failed in keeping a straight face as he had promised, and he is silently crying besides Mingyu, who is exchanging lame jokes about Wonwoo's not-so-strong-now appearance. Jihoon makes eye contact with some of the fans, soft smiles tugging at the corners of his lips, and mouths "thank you so much" to them. Even through the white masks obscuring their facial expressions, he can see their wide grins and crescent-shaped eyes filled with pride and success. 

They're walking offstage now, their short-lived epitome of achievement dissipating within the majority of the people as other awards are named and idols strut in and out of the spotlight. But through the fans, the members, the energy and adrenaline from their victory remains, pumping through their veins. All Jihoon can think about is his—no— _their_  hardships throughout the years, all of his five years as trainee saturated with blood and sweat and tears sacrificed for his sole dream. All Jihoon can focus on is how he sang until his throat bled, danced until his muscles were sore and his bones felt like shattering, produced music with countless nights without sleep until he passed out from lack of rest and nutrition. 

Then Seungcheol is beside him, an arm circling his waist in a way that seems casual, but it isn't because it's  _Seungcheol,_  the one who had accompanied him through his trainee years and through thick and thin. He whispers words into Jihoon's ear that make him want to break down right there in the middle of live broadcasting. 

"We did it, Jihoon-ah. We made it."

The ride back to the dorm is quieter than expected. Jihoon stares out the foggy window, his eyes clouded in a similar way as he falls six feet under a turmoil of thoughts. Everyone's once styled hair is now disheveled, their ties loosened and the top few buttons of dress shirts unbuttoned. There's a ghost of remaining elation drifting in the air, but no one dares to articulate the idea in fear of voices cracking and puddles of uncontrolled emotions.

They change into their pajamas, crawling into their respective bunk beds with a warmth blooming in their hearts. Jihoon shuts his own eyelids, willing himself to sleep, but ends up peeling them open and sitting up. His fingertips are quivering, chest heaving, head spinning, because they made it. And it was his songs that helped them acheive a goal that had seemed so far away.

The ones where he had spent pondering on for hours, chewing down both the eraser of his pencil and his patience as he conjured up a somewhat useful melody. The ones where he had argued over with management because they weren't the "trendy hip-hop music" but Jihoon's own flow and rhythm. The ones where he had lashed out at different members because he wasn't satisfied with their recordings.

Jihoon reminisces on how vigorously he and the others had worked for this place in the industry, how much they had argued and hurt and wept. But their determination and labor had finally paid off because here they were, fresh 2015 rookies who were voted as most significant and memorable. Shuddering violently, he exhales in an attempt to calm himself before he wakes everyone through the thin walls of the dorm. But tears are slipping out of his shut eyelids, tracing his cheeks and staining the sheets, and he claps a hand over his mouth as the first sob surfaces.

As if staged, the door is thrown open and a flood of boys pour in, throwing arms around Jihoon and sending him sprawling, cooing congratulations. Seokmin's joking about the world ending since "our strong Jihoonie hyung is crying, oh my God." Even through the clamor, Jisoo is scolding Seokmin for using the Lord's name in vain, and Jihoon begins laughing, giggling until his lungs hurt from the lack of oxygen and his stomach muscles are cramping.

"I love you guys. So, so much. And I'm sorry for being a sarcastic dick most of the time who insults you and doesn't accept your jokes and has an expression disorder or something, but I love you guys more than I love myself, I promise. And- I just, I adore the fact I was put in a group with the twelve of you because you're amazing and patient with me, and I... I love you guys," Jihoon rambles out in one breath, gasping and gazing at the twelve boys kneeling in front of him with sparkling eyes. There's a moment of silence as they gape at Jihoon, the "I'm not in the mood, fuck off" aura no longer around him, until he speaks up again.

"Group hug?" Jihoon offers, spreading his arms wide, and they gladly oblige, taking the opportunity of his emotional vulnerability (perhaps temporary, perhaps not) to cuddle up against him. All thirteen boys cram themselves onto Jihoon's bunk, piled on top of one another, and fall asleep to Jihoon humming along to a mindless melody.


	2. not an update | voting for awards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if we lost MAMA, there are more chances for Seventeen to win an award!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of the text is actually not mine; credit to [baoziboys](http://baoziboyz.tumblr.com) and [hansolence](http://hansolence.tumblr.com) for the text and links respectively :)

Okay, so we lost MAMA but that does not mean our boys don’t deserve an award, and there are multiple more end-of-the-year awards they are nominated for. Winning, or even getting second or third place, will give them some more recognition on both a local and international scale. Here are some I found out about, and if you know of any more please comment so I can add! Let’s give our boys some more publicity, and well deserves recognition! Seventeen and Mounteen (?) fighting!

[ **Kpopstarz**](http://vote.kpopstarz.com/best-k-pop-2015) has their end of the year awards, and Seventeen is included in the Best Rookie Group line up. You can vote once a day (from the same IP address) under rookie groups. Twice is WAY in the lead but I know not many people know about these so if we get the whole fandom involved we can do it!

[ **International Korean Music Awards**](http://www.ikma-awards.com) nominated Seventeen for Best Rookie and Best Cover. The Best Rookie category is on the first page, and Best Cover is on the third page. Voting ends on December 12, 2015, and I’m not sure how many times you can vote, so if you know please feel to comment.

 **Seoul Music Awards** has nominated Seventeen for four awards: Bonsang Award (Main Prize), High1 Korean Popularity Award, Hallyu Special Award, and Rookie Award. This has mobile voting for Android and iOS. Voting on mobile accounts for these awards account for:

 _Bonsang:_ 30%

 _Mobile Popularity Award:_ 100%

 _Rookie Award:_ 30%

 _Hallyu Special Award (global mobile voting only):_ 100%

The rest of the voting requirements are not yet uploaded. Voting starts December 27th and ends January 14, 2016. Here is a complete [tutorial](woozihoonid.wordpress.com/2015/11/28/voting-seventeen-seoul-music-awards-2016/) for voting (so far).

[ **NEW!Korean Updates Awards**](http://koreanupdates.com/kuawards2015/) nominated Seventeen for Rookie of the Year and Best Dance. So far we’re winning Rookie of the Year but losing Best Dance. This one you can  vote as many times as you want, voting last until December 20, 2015, and results will be posted by January 1, 2016.

As I stated before, if you know of any more awards Seventeen is nominated for please comment so I can add it to the list, and feel free to comment any more information! Remember that even though they come from a small company and we aren’t nearly as popular as some groups, we still have some of the sweetest and hardworking boys out there! These awards aren’t nearly as notable as the MAMAs and not as many fans are aware of them, so Seventeen has more of a chance if we vote. Let’s show how much we love them, and give them some awards!

And for the people who wanted the previous chapter to happen, for #ProjectMakeSeungkwanCry to be an actual thing, let's getting our voting on :D

**Author's Note:**

> to be very honest, i started tearing up while writing this. i can imagine jihoon holding in his tears until they're back in their dorms and crying when he thinks no one is looking because he's so proud of their success. i really hope seventeen can somehow work their way up to 1st place, past ikon, so they can win...
> 
> i apologize for this being so description-heavy with nearly no dialogue, but that's kind of how i wanted the story to end up. i know this isn't as great as my other works, but i typed this up in about thirty minutes so it's quite crude. i still hope some enjoyed reading this, though. may this be your inspiration to continue voting for our boys. #ProjectMakeSeungkwanCry
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cyphertheist)


End file.
